Computers continue to grow smaller but they commonly require large amounts of desk space for monitors, keyboards and mice. Computers also have their own special supplies. For example, diskettes, keys, tools, manuals, and other reference materials are often used in conjunction with personal computers.
As a result manufacturers offer storage devices, such as disk organizers, and diskette cases that attach to the outside of a computer monitor or sit on a desk to store floppy disks. These however, are poor locations and methods for storing computer disks. These methods take up valuable desk space and can allow disks to get damaged with dust and dirt or get bent and become unusable. Also, these devices are bulky and are not necessarily attractive.
Additionally, computer cases are commonly equipped with two types of bays for the installation of computer devices. One type is for devices that do not require user access, such as a hard disk, and the other for devices that do require user access. The bays that do require user access are used to house various removable media devices including floppy drives, compact disk drives and tape drives. These bays come in two standard sizes that roughly accommodate 31/2 inch media and 51/4 media.
The removable media device bay is internal to the computer case where access is provided via removable faceplate that is discarded when a device is installed. The bay is physically a hollow cavity where devices can be attached to the computer chassis. A computer used for home or office use, such as the common Personal Computer, can have one or more these bays. In a typical personal computer configuration one or more of these bays are often unused. The unused bay becomes an ideal location to install the computer storage drawer system.